one_piece_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Omens
The runaway Marine-To-Be Background Some people start their lives and adventures from islands frought with pirates or bandits, some people start in well-to-do situations and are downtrodden to the life of crime. For Willow, he was born in a place called Outset Isle. A large island where a majority of the population was retired marines, in-service marines, and low noble citizens. Being of the civilian persuasion with a father wanting to become more than just a regular old civilian, Willow's life was filled with an upbringing of etiquette and culture. He was being groomed to be one of the best Marines, and hopefully a CIpher Pol Agent. Willow however, didn't like that idea, he wanted to just spend his days working on a book, having taken a great love toward the world of literature. His goal: to make a book unlike any in the world to date, a genre of its own and a world-wide best-seller. His father however, wanted to try and get the upper hand on his unruly child. Willow was lined up in any of three arranged marriages with girls that he knew growing up, but got the treatment of a harem manga, trying to avoid getting roped in to their antics and their affection for his ears and tail. Even his younger sister would join in on the fun, much to the chagrin of WIllow who, wanted to just leave the island and explore the world. If he wasn't careful, he would have wound up becoming the lap dog of one of those girls and living out a boring life on Outset Island being married into a low-noble family while his father used him for some sort of political gain. That was, until a passing ship of the Frosty Pirates appeared one day. Sure it was a hectic plan, but it was a hectic and desparate time. What better way to sneak off of an island rather than stowing away on a pirate ship? No one really knows how he was able to sneak around and get off that island, but since that day, Willow had become a powerful member of the Frosty Pirates. Personality Willow can seem lackadaisical and even aloof at times, normal things and people in the world don't seem to interest him. Instead, he expresses a great interest in things that directly pertain to him or events that he feels are interesting enough to look in to. His interest level can go from morbid curiosity to full out fan levels of intrigue in a subject. Those that are close to him he chooses to follow and assist because they are the most interesting people int he world to him, they are worth writing about. This interest in his friends and allies stems as far as to putting himself in the fray to protect them if he feels they might be killed, always saying something along the lines that their story still needs to keep going, and they aren't ready to be written off. Willow is also quite the honorable fighter, being more than happy to show respect to a person he is dueling and care for their body after he wins, or asking that he be cared for if he should lose. On the other side of this coin is reserved for those that employ uninteresting tactics or present a disinteresting characteristic to Willow, triggering him to become unfeeling, callous and ruthless in the treatment of them. Due to his curiosity and the antics he has gotten up to from before and while being on the Frosty Pirates, Willow has adopted a 'why me' outlook on the world for all of the trouble he gets himself up to, never seeming to take note that his unique physiology attracts a lot of attention. Abilities & Powers Abilities *Half-Mink physiology: Being born of a human and a mink, Willow has stunted traits of a mink, though beyond normal paramters for a human of his age. While he is not able to use Electro as of yet, he is much more agile, reflexive and nimble than most humans, capable of great feats of athelticism. He's shown to be able to leap a thirty foot building in a single bound from a standing position. *Kenbunshoku Haki: Currently, Willow possesses a sixth sense for the world, paired off with his natural sense for danger as a partial Mink, he is capable of sensing danger and the presence of others within an extended range of up to fifty meters *Marksmanship: Using his natural talent for throwing knives with his Kenbunshoku Haki and his moderately enhanced strength, Willow can throw his knives just as far as people can shoot and arrow or a flintlock pistol, and with enough accuracy to hit his target from afar. Powers *Electro: Willow discovered the use of Electro during the time of strife on Technology Island. In that time he was able to activate it in brief seconds for quick use, followed by times of his body going numb. Despite having mink physiology, his body has not caught up to the ability to use this power as of yet. Through training and with the help of his unique biology, Willow has managed to be able to use Electro five times, four times without a drawback and a fifth time resulting in his body going slightly numb and unable to use Electro from an hour. His training has helped him to sustain Electro for a minute at a time so far. Techniques Thrown Knife techniques *Midenikó Víma (μηδενικό βήμα literally meaning "Null Step"): Willow throws a single knife hidden up his sleeve or pant leg with a flick or the arm or leg, sending the blade in a straight or curved line for his target, disregarding air resistance as it flies for its target. This is normally done from a standing position. This move is most powerful against single targets. **Midenikó Víma - Frenítida (μηδενικό βήμα - φρενίτιδα literally meaning "Null Step - Frenzy"): A crowd control version of Null Step, Willow throws multiple knives from his position at several targets or a single target in need of a good pincushion look. These knives are thrown in a conic formation or a cylindrical formation. **Midenikó se dýo Vímata (μηδενικό σε δύο βήματα literally meaning "Null Two-Step"): A step up from Willow's Null Step, this is used by ricocheting a knife off of a surface, and hitting a target from around a corner by using his Kenbunshoku Haki. This can be done against metallic surfaces, as such, he normally throws a knife and bounces a second knife off of the first. ***ákyro vímata (άκυρο βήμα τα litereally meaning "Void Steps"): After realizing the power of his Electro, Willow has learned how to channel electricty in to his throwing knives long enough to incorporate it in to his Null Step series of movements. This technique can be applied to any of the above to add a lightning stun charge to them. *Midenikó Chorós (μηδενικό χορός literally meaning "Null Dance"): In the event of being surrounded, Willow spins quickly on his heels and throws multiple knives without looking at his enemies. These are accurate enough to strike enemies in the immediate area and disable them thanks to Willow's level of Kenbunshoku Haki. **Kenó Choró (κενό χορό litereally meaning "Void Dance"): After unlocking his Electro abilities, Willow has incorporated it in to his Null Dance movement. After charging knives up with Electro and throwing them out in all directions, a snap of the fingers and an electrical charge in to the air creates a net of arcing lightning between the knives, catching anyone in it and stunning them. *Midenikó Váls (μηδενικό βάλς literally meaning "Null Waltz"): An evasive maneuver, Willow performs a gainer flip and other acrobatic movements, weaving through a crowd of foes at close quarters, letting knives slip out of his sleeves or pant legs as he passes by them, peppering them in the back or top while moving to a new location. *Midenikó chorós diáleimma (μηδενικό χορός διάλειμμα literally meaning "Null Breakdance"): A defensive technique involving Willow letting loose multiple knives to account for an enemy projectile. This requires his eyesight to be on the person shooting the projectile at him or at a friend. If they are not in eyesight, he must be within sensing range for his Kenbunshoku Haki to take effect. The knife/knives is/are thrown to intercept the enemy projectile. *Midenikí Poreía Sýnkrousis (μηδενική πορεία σύγκρουσης litereally meaning "Null Crash Course"): A dueling technique that Willow thought up while on the course from Redline Isle. After the incident, he decided he needed something to compensate for the potential situation where he gets in to a one on one (up to three enemies at most). Getting close and personal, Willow performs a series of quick jabs and slips a knife out from his sleeves for each palm strike, embedding a knife in to the body of an enemy in quick succession before shoving them away with a powerful kick. This move can be followed up with Empty Set Punch for a deadly combination. Combat Knife Techniques * Ádeia lívra (Άδεια λίβρα literally meaning "Empty Set Pound"): Drawing his knives with a quick force, Willow uses this to send out a gust of wind to slice an enemy at range. This technique is normally relied on when Willow is out of knives to throw. This is powerful enough to break through a wooden wall in two swings. ** Anyparxía líras(ανυπαρξία λίρας litereally meaning "Nothingness Pound"): After unlocking the power of Electro, Willow has managed to channel electricty through his knives long enough to extend the blade up to three feet with the current arcing out and returning to the blade after. This can only be done in the process of the swing, but it makes for a confusing attack that enemies cannot naturally predict without Haki. * Adeiáste to sfyrí (Αδειάστε το σφυρί literally meaning "Empty Set Pummel"): A charging move, WIllow holds on to his knives in reverse hand style and rushes the enemy, countering their immediate weapon with one knife to spin around and stab them in the leg or gut with the other knife. * Kenó Grothiá (κενό γροθιά literally meaning "Empty Set Punch"): A dueling technique, something that Willow developed after the Redline Incident. Upon the realization of his short comings with throwing knives and a limited ammunition, he developed this skill in order to quickly recover his knives from up to five targets. Charging at them and delivering a powerful jab with the hilt of one of his combat knives, Willow forces the throwing knives in an enemy's body to eject so that he can collect them (given enough time). Equipment *A set of four dozen throwing knives, standard marine issue, higher than average quality. *A pair of combat knives of similar quality to his throwing knives. These are heftier and capable of holding their own in a fight. They also have knuckle-duster handguards. *A collection of books and writing utensils. Library *Prologue: Prelude to an Adventure *Chapter 1: An Invisible Island? *Chapter 2: Loose Ends Approved by: Ramen 6/9/18 12:40 pm